memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bride of Chaotica! (episode)
Aliens attack Voyager's holodeck after mistaking Tom Paris' "Captain Proton" program for reality. Summary While Tom Paris and Harry Kim are enjoying a chapter of The Adventures of Captain Proton on the holodeck, the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] becomes trapped in a layer of subspace. Unable to end the program, they leave the holodeck running. After being trapped for several days, weapons fire is detected on the holodeck. Tom and Tuvok investigate and discover that photonic lifeforms have mistaken the holodeck program for reality and are now at war with Doctor Chaotica. With the aid of the Doctor, posing as the President of Earth, Voyager is able to convince the photonic aliens to leave once Captain Proton defeats Doctor Chaotica. Captain Janeway pretends to be Queen Arachnia in order to get Doctor Chaotica to lower his lightning shield. After she succeeds, Captain Proton destroys Chaotica's death ray. Once the photonic aliens have left, Voyager is able to continue on its way. Log Entries *''Captain's log, supplemental. We've been spinning our wheels for three days now and still no progress in breaking free of the subspace layer. '' Memorable Quotes "Coffee, black." "I'm sorry, Captain. We've lost another two replicators —" "Listen to me very carefully because I'm only going to say this once. Coffee — black." :- Janeway and Neelix "Intercepted communications between Doctor Chaotica and Arachnia. Stop. Chaotica at war with aliens from fifth dimension. Stop. Must strike now to disable death ray." "Stop. Please summarize the message." : - Paris and Tuvok "Let me get this straight: trans-dimensional aliens have mistaken your Captain Proton simulation for reality." "Yes ma'am." "And now an armed conflict has broken out between these aliens, and Chaotica's holographic army." "Yes ma'am. His army of evil." :- Janeway and Paris "The Destructo Beam on my rocket ship can disable the death ray, but only if someone gets inside the Fortress of Doom and can shut down the lightning shield." : - Paris "Well, he's been attacking the aliens with his Death ray." "It's a shame we don't have one." : - Paris and Tuvok "Ah, I see you've kept my pheromones. I didn't realize you were the ''scent-imental type." :- '''Janeway' as Queen Arachnia "The first minute I restore holodeck controls, I'm going to delete this guy." "Delete – this – guy!" :- Paris and Satan's Robot Background Information *The story was conceived as a way to keep as much action as possible off the bridge, as the Deck 1 sets had suffered smoke and sprinkler damage as a result of a small fire on October 2, 1998. The bridge scenes in the episode were actually shot weeks after the rest of the episode. Robert Picardo jokingly claimed he had started the fire with a lit cigar. *Nicholas Worth previously played Sorm in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . *''The Bride of Chaotica'' was also a science fiction film referenced in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode . *In the teaser, Harry Kim comments to Paris that the surface of Planet X looks suspiciously like the "Mines of Mercury" they had seen in a previous episode. This is an in-joke reference to the "Planet Hell" set used to depict many different subterranean or "cave" scenes since the first season of Star Trek: The Next Generation, including this one. *In the beginning the 5th dimension aliens destroy a part of Chaotica's fortress - yet when Harry Kim and Seven of Nine look at the fortress from astrometrics lab the image on the viewscreen (19 minutes into the show) shows it intact. Links and References Main Cast *Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway/Arachnia *Robert Beltran as Chakotay *Roxann Dawson as B'Elanna Torres *Robert Duncan McNeill as Tom Paris/Captain Proton *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor/"President of Earth" *Tim Russ as Tuvok *Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine *Garrett Wang as Harry Kim/Buster Kincaid Guest Stars *Martin Rayner as Chaotica *Nicholas Worth as Lonzak Co-Stars *Jim Krestalude as Alien *Majel Barrett as the computer voice *Tarik Ergin as Ayala/Satan's Robot (uncredited) *Mark Hoffman as Lonzak's Henchman (uncredited) *Kirsten Turner as Constance Goodheart (uncredited) References 1930s; The Adventures of Captain Proton; ''Al-Batani'', USS; Army of Evil; biochemical life-form; Bolians; brain probe; "Captain Proton Versus the Cosmic Creature"; carbon; cliffhanger; confinement rings; cosmetic surgery; Cradle of Persuasion; death ray; Den of Crocodiles; destructo beam; deutronic circuitry; Dungeon of Pain; Earthling; fifth dimension; Fortress of Doom; "Hail to the Chief"; Hollywood; imagizer; impulse reactor; intruder alert; lavatory; lightning shield; Mines of Mercury; pain modulator; pheromone; Planet X; protonebula; photonic charge; photonic life-form; Proton's rocket ship; queen; ray gun; resistor; rocket ship; science fiction; science officer; silk; Sire; sonic shower; space drive; "Spell of the Spider"; Spider People; subspace; subspace sandbar; telegram; Terran |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Chaoticas Braut es:Bride of Chaotica! fr:Bride of Chaotica! nl:Bride of Chaotica!